


Shopping Trip

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Field Trip, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harems, Headcanon, Inspired by Fanfiction, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Reality, Shopping, United States, Worried Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: “To think our field trip got that chaotic, however.”
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu & Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 22





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deku Kombat: Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820516) by [FightingGamePlayer11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingGamePlayer11/pseuds/FightingGamePlayer11). 



> I own nothing except this idea and the mention of Nicole Cage.

In a bustling city somewhere in the United States, Momo stepped out the door of a clothing store in her Sunday best. It wouldn’t be long until the rest of the girls in Class 1-A followed suit, also dressed for the occasion.

“Sales are great with Black Friday coming early!” Mina cheered, happy with her purchases.

Tsuyu let out a ribbit in agreement, holding shopping bags along with everyone else.

“And the warmer weather doesn’t hurt, either,” she confirmed, relieved that she wouldn’t go dormant anytime soon.

The girls walked to their next stop to meet up with their male classmates. They had some time off before they went back to Japan. They would get souvenirs for their families next.

“Can you believe things have been quiet these days?” Kyoka asked.

“After the chaos that was Shinnok’s return, we needed a break,” Momo chimed in.

“Yao-momo, I heard you got to talk to Corporal Cage,” Toru began. “How’s she doing?”

Momo looked down.

“She’s shaken up after almost getting killed, but she’ll make it,” the older teenager updated. “To think our field trip got that chaotic, however.”

"Thanks to everyone, the day got saved, though!" Toru told them, trying to look on the bright side.

“Y-Yeah,” Ochaco agreed, albeit nervously.

It quickly became apparent that their close calls rattled everyone more than once, and their happiness started to fall flat.

“Do you think things will go back to normal eventually?” Kyoka brought up. “Do you ever think it’ll get to the point where we can just be gal pals more often?”

“After what happened with Shinnok and Corporal Cage, I’m not sure,” Momo predicted. “We chose the path of Pro Heroes, however. We have to protect and save others. I never thought that death would very much be a reality.”

The revelation that not everyone will make it out alive also affected the students. Izuku especially swore on his life to be a hero as the current torchbearer of One For All. Tsuyu would be lying if she said she didn’t notice his slight behavior change.

“I hope Deku’s okay,” Ochaco said.

“We’re all concerned about Midoriya, too,” Tsuyu assured her. “We’ll be there for him no matter what, though.”

“And we swore to be there for each other, too!” Toru added. “So, let’s go get those souvenirs.”

“Let’s pool our efforts to cheer up Midoriya, too!” Mina chimed in.

“Nice idea!” Kyoka praised.

With that plan in mind, the girls headed off.


End file.
